


Snapshots of History

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: The Travel Collection: Drabbles, Snippets, and Supershorts [30]
Category: Highlander, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of the lives of the seven in the AU "From Rome to Mexico".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Levant

**Author's Note:**

> A Magnificent Seven and Highlander crossover which has all seven of the men as Immortals. Buck is the oldest, and was born in the heyday of the Roman Republic. Chris was a Crusader, Ezra a gentleman in Virginia while it was still an English colony. Josiah was part of the Spanish Inquisition, and later a victim of it. JD, Vin, and Nathan are all no older than they are in canon, and meet their first deaths sometime after the time period of the show.

Once he lived at the center of the known world, where roads led, and people mingled. When Rome fell, he left on one of those roads, and made his home in the baking heat of the Levant. There he meets a new student, some centuries later, and learns of northern snows and chill while teaching survival and the sword.

Only later, when he's living at the end of a dirt road among six others does he feel he's found home once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "road".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [The Ever-Changing Road](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/749674).


	2. Scorching Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kristoffer is Chris Larabee, Varius is Buck Wilmington.

The heat is only the first thing on the list of things that Kristoffer doesn't like about being in the Holy Land. Varius runs a close second at the moment, though, and the lack of trees to shade him from the sun and heat. As it is, he is trapped out in the scorching sun by the insane Roman - and not a man of Italy, but truly, he says, of Rome before the empire fell - from as soon as he rouses Kristoffer until he says the sun is at its worst and they may rest for a time. And then again until the sun is touching the western horizon, painting a bloody path across the sea toward the home Kristoffer is beginning to think he will never see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "tree".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Branching From the Center](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1539051).


	3. Inquisitor

When he spoke of his past as a preacher, most assumed the shadow on his soul was recent, within the scope of a mortal lifetime. They wouldn't believe the truth, so he let them assume what they would. Sometimes, he didn't want to believe what he had been, the beast he'd fallen prey to. He couldn't forget, though, only attempt to atone for the monster he had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "dark".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Not Always the Absence of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/951873).


	4. Wondrous Creature

The storm is ferocious, rain coming down too heavily to see past the porch of the house, lit by flashes of lightning that herald peals of thunder loud enough to rattle the windows in their frames. Ezra leans back in a rocking chair on the porch, sipping a glass of bourbon as he enjoys the storm. It's as spectacular as any Quickening, and he's always enjoyed the rush and show of them as much as he does that of summer thunderstorms.

He'll never, though, be able to make the others understand just why he enjoys them quite so much. At least, not unless he can convince them to stand out in a storm like this with a metal rod, or some foolish thing like that. A smile quirks his lips a moment, and he raises his glass in salute to the storm.

"To that wondrous creature that gave me life," he murmurs, staring out into the storm, and smiling. Two hundred and fifty years since the storm that had killed him the first time; watching a storm raging is a fine celebration of that anniversary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "rain".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [A Misty Veil](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1276502).


	5. I Was Dead

"I believe these belong to you, Mr. Jackson. I thought it best to keep them in my possession until such time as you were able to prevent them from being stolen under your own power."

Nathan doesn't respond at first, staring down at the box which Ezra has handed him, with a variety of small items he's not sure he'd even have noticed missing. Not when he's trying to figure out how he's not dead. The headache that's pounding behind his eyes he's certain is due to the fact that nothing is making sense, and it will go away just as soon as the world makes sense again.

"I was dead."

Ezra settles into the chair next to the bed, watching him with a solemn expression. "You were indeed, Mr. Jackson, and while I do appreciate the sentiment behind your actions, I would have rather have had this wait until our esteemed leader and his bosom companion returned from their sojourn to Mr. Larabee's ranch."

"You were about to get shot in the back, Ezra. And not through any fault of your own." Although Nathan thinks that's something of a first for the gambler. "I couldn't just let that happen." And even though he'd been able to hit the man with one of his knives, it hadn't stopped the bullet from being fired, and he hadn't regretted his actions even when he felt the impact.

"I would have survived such an assault, though I am afraid I would have had to leave this little hamlet in order to secure myself a new life elsewhere - quite likely outside the borders of our fair country, as well as those of this territory." Ezra's lips quirk up in an amused smile for a moment. "As I am afraid you shall have to do, since your death was quite public, rather than something which occurred where we might excuse it as you having been injured while upon patrol."

"Leave? Why? I ain't dead." Nathan closes the box, tearing his gaze away from it to fix his gaze on Ezra. "And I can't leave Rain on her own, not with the baby due."

"She is already grieving for you, Mr. Jackson, and has buried your body. With the assistance of Mr. Sanchez, I took the liberty of digging your coffin up once more to prevent your awaking in your grave. We then proceeded to remove you from the environs to the more remote location that you find yourself in now, so as not to alarm the townsfolk."

Ezra's expression is one of sympathy that Nathan doesn't want. Of knowledge and sorrow that this has to be this way. Nathan doesn't buy one bit of it.

"The hell it has to be this way." Nathan sets the box aside in order to push himself to his feet, only to have hands on his shoulders push him back down. He hadn't noticed anyone else in the room with being so focused on Ezra and what he was saying.

"It has been this way since the creation of our kind." Josiah's deep voice comes from behind him, giving Nathan a clue as to who else is in the room.

"Mortals have a distressing tendency to attempt to burn what they fear, and they fear what they do not understand." Ezra grimaces, relaxing slightly in the chair - Nathan hadn't even noticed his tension. "I would prefer not to have to rescue you from a lynching or worse, Mr. Jackson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Missing".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [All of a Question](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1680257).


	6. Canyons and Slips

"It could have been worse."

Vin doesn't want to listen to the voice above his head, keeping his eyes shut. He refuses to think about what had just happened, and he's not going to give Chris the satisfaction of seeing he's awake.

"Indeed, Mr. Larabee. He could have no recourse but to blame his own august self for his unintentional detour to the bottom of the canyon."

Or Ezra. Didn't need to tease him with five-dollar words about a tumble he should have been able to avoid, if it weren't for the sudden storm that had blown up.

"You realize they know you died, and that you're awake."

That voice was much quieter, and Vin finally opened his eyes, in surprise at hearing it again. He remembered seeing Nathan shot, him bleeding out under their hands, protecting Ezra from someone with no honor and no sense. He stares, and wonders just what the hell is going on.

"You died, Mr. Tanner." That's Ezra again, and Vin must have spoken his thoughts aloud. Or maybe not, considering the amused look the gambler is giving him. "Your face is remarkably easy to read at this present moment. I suppose being recently dead does have that effect."

"At least you won't have to leave town and hide from everyone." Nathan's glare should have, by all rights, lit Ezra on fire, but did nothing but get a sympathetic smile.

"That choice, I believe, is in the hands of Mr. Tanner, Mr. Jackson. I would not presume to dictate his choices when his death was not a public event." Ezra sighs, and after a moment, settles on a chair nearby. It finally registers to Vin that he's not currently at the bottom of a canyon, or even outdoors.

"Where am I?"

"At the same abode at sufficient remove from the town that Mr. Sanchez and I first brought Mr. Jackson after his funeral for his revival. It is a property I believe Mr. Wilmington owns, if not under that particular pseudonym." Ezra looks past Vin, raising an eyebrow, and Vin turns his head to see Chris shrugging.

"Didn't tell me what name he owned it under." Chris is leaning against the wall near a window, an unlit cheroot in one hand. "Don't expect he will."

Ezra sighs, and Vin can hear an edge of exasperation in it. "Stubborn Roman bastard." It's not often Ezra curses, and Vin raises his eyebrows as he turns his head to look back at Ezra. "It's as true as any can understand, Mr. Tanner, as not one of us is aware of who our birth parents are, if indeed we had any."

"First met Buck in Jerusalem, and he spoke Latin a sight better than anyone other than a priest," Chris adds, which doesn't really clear things up, but maybe might explain the Roman part of the insult Ezra had just heaped on Buck's head. Chris grins after a moment. "I've called him worse."

"You know, you all are just confusing the man more." Nathan helps Vin to sit up - and it's a bit surprising to be able to without pain, though he's still weak as a newborn kitten. A side-effect of the fall, though Vin isn't quite sure he wants to think about the rest of the effects of that damned tumble.

"A bit, maybe." Vin shrugs, and squints at Chris a moment before looking at Ezra as well. It's just the four of them here, which means Buck must be keeping JD distracted, and Josiah, well, he'd stayed in town when Chris and Vin and Buck had rode out. "Is Josiah the same way as you?"

"With his own demons you don't want to prod." Chris nods, and Nathan snorts, looking annoyed. It makes Vin wonder if there had been a falling out between Josiah and Nathan, other than the whole being dead thing.

"Right." Vin lets his head fall back against the pillow, though he figures he'd not have been able to hold it up despite himself in a few minutes anyway.

This is going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Cloud".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Storms and Sunsets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/1848918).


	7. Hollow-Point

It's a punch to the chest, the gunshot, and like every time he's been shot, it doesn't really hurt at first. Just a hollow feeling, all out of air, and a unvoiced curse at fate that he has to leave this life behind. He still hasn't figured out how Buck - and Chris, and Ezra, and Josiah, and even Vin - does it so easily. How they don't seem to grieve for everyone they have to never see again.

Pain returns when JD hits the pavement, like a puppet with its strings cut, and he tries to drag in a breath that will not come. His lungs are filling with blood, and he can feel the shattered bits of bone grind against each other. The bastard had used a hollow-point, and it's going to be a painful death, dammit all. Above him, the bright blue sky is starting to dim, and JD spares a moment to hope he doesn't have to break out of the morgue on his own again before he gives into the inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt "Hollow".
> 
> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Lost Deeps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2020100).


	8. Night Shift

Flowers aren't exactly expected, but he takes them anyway, knowing that Emily likes them. He's not the only one who had the idea, as the hospital room is well-decorated with flowering plants and cut blooms in vases of water. They're not turned down, though, just found a place among the rest while he sits in the chair next to the bed.

It's far too large for the tiny girl in the middle of the white sheets, surrounded by wires and tubes, monitoring and feeding and holding her fragile life in their impersonal web.

Ezra looks down at her, smoothing her black hair back, though it feels both brittle and greasy under his hands. There is nothing to save her, they all know, but they're all still wandering in and out of the room, trying to deny the inevitability - and pointlessly arbitrary nature - of mortality. Part of their nature as much as it is that of mortals, he thinks, though some of their kind pretend not to care. (And some genuinely do not, but Ezra makes a point of avoiding _them_.)

"I've asked them to remove life support tomorrow." Nathan is standing at the end of the bed, dressed in the white coat of his profession, watching Emily with a faint bitterness in his expression. "Josiah signed the medical proxy over to me last night. He couldn't make the decision."

They'd all known Josiah wouldn't be able to, and Ezra nods silently. Once they've all had a chance to say their goodbyes, it will be Chris and Buck who would keep hold on Josiah, but none of them would be able to tolerate well the loss of the girl who'd become a part of their lives when Josiah came back from his latest journey into obscurity to find a penance for his mortal life.

"I assume that you've at least told the others?" Ezra knows Nathan would have left him until last - they still have their differences, born of their initial impressions and of the circumstances of Nathan's first death - but if Ezra hadn't come of his own volition, he would have found the healer ringing his mobile and land-line until he emerged from his flat.

"I called Chris and Vin. They said they'd pass the word along." Nathan hasn't moved from the end of the bed, nor really taken his gaze off of Emily.

Which explains further the lack of contact. Ezra supposes none of them are particularly certain what to do with him, since he's made a point of not visiting when any of them notice, save Nathan, who has the excuse of night shifts at the hospital to know Ezra's penchant for preferring to keep his visits secret.

"You planning on staying until the end? Or just hiding until the funeral?" Nathan finally looks away from Emily, turning his gaze on Ezra, and it's not nearly as condemning as Ezra had expected. Understanding, rather, and compassionate, if a little annoyed.

"I had not thought so far," Ezra admits quietly after a long moment. It had been hard enough to keep coming when he'd realized Emily would never wake up, and harder still to deal with the condemnation from Josiah and the others because they'd seen his refusal to visit when they did as a betrayal. He's never liked watching mortals die by inches, and liked even less having others see everything he feels when he cannot walk away.

"Let me know before you leave." Nathan doesn't come over to rest a hand on his shoulder, or make any other gesture of useless comfort or sympathy, and for that Ezra is glad. The silence after is only broken by the quiet sounds of the machines, and Ezra's whispered good-byes to a girl who'd never had a chance to more than glimpse life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted as part of [The Travel Collection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754), in the chapter [Garden of Eden](http://archiveofourown.org/works/439754/chapters/2052277).


End file.
